


Understanding Me

by darkfusionx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Prose Poem, life - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: This poem I originally written in 2012. I had a lot of things going on at the time and I had ended a friendship just a year prior. So, I like to think of this poem as the rebirth of me. I am doing away with the old and those who were keeping me back and those who refused to grow. This is Understanding Me.





	Understanding Me

I am not your mother.  
I am not your father.  
I am not your son.  
I am a daughter.  
A sister to some.  
A friend to many.  
An enemy to few.  
I am not a prophet.  
I am a poet.  
I speak my truth;  
And not afraid of the outcome.  
I am a woman.  
Wanna hear me roar?  
I am not an artist.  
But I do paint Life's picture.  
I am not a songstress.  
But I can kill you with my words.  
I am not White.  
I am not Hispanic.  
I am Ebony covered greatness.  
I am not famous.  
But aspire to make my dreams come true.  
I am not a wife.  
I am a girlfriend.  
I am not a bird.  
However, my thoughts can take flight.  
I am a warrior,  
Slaying my way through life.  
I am me.  
I am not you.  
I live and breathe for me,  
Not you.  
You don't like me.  
I don't care.  
If you love me,  
I love you.  
I work hard for what's mine.  
I don't believe in b.s.  
I have my life to live.  
So go live yours.  
I wish you well.  
So farewell,  
Let be known I will never be your fool.  
Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is not a part of the 'Pieces of Me' anthology.


End file.
